BASAH
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2pm fanfic. Taeckay / Taecsu / Okkay. Taecyeon sudah menatap komputernya selama satu jam, melihat kursor yang berkedip berulang-ulang. Dia bosan dan bingung dengan apa yang ia ingin tulis, sampai sebuah erangan pelan terdengar dari luar pintu menarik perhatiannya. WARNING: NC LEMON YAOI DIRTY TALK, EKSPLISIT. PAIRING TAECYEON x MINJUN (Junsu / Jun. K) RnR?


**Title:: Basah / Liquid Dreams**

**Author:: Dinotabbi**

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Rated :: M for Mature (18+) NC Yaoi**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **Dinotabbi,**dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters ::** Ok Taecyeon, Kim Minjun (Jun. K / Junsu), and the others of member 2pm

**Main Pairing**:: Taeckay / Taecsu / Okkay.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung hubungan sexsual antara sesama boys.

**Summary ::** Taecyeon sudah menatap komputernya selama satu jam, melihat kursor yang berkedip berulang-ulang. Dia bosan dan bingung dengan apa yang ia ingin tulis, sampai sebuah erangan pelan terdengar dari luar pintu menarik perhatiannya.

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

Taecyeon mendesah, menatap layar komputernya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipinya dengan siku yang bertumpu di samping keyboard, jarinya bergerak mengetuk pipinya, matanya mengerjap perlahan. Ia telah menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir satu jam dengan hanya duduk di depan meja komputernya. Dokumennya masih tampak kosong, kursor dalam layar itu sudah berkedip hampir 360 kali. Jangan tanya mengapa Taecyeon tahu jumlah kedipan kursor itu, karena ia sendiri telah menghitungnya —seolah tak ada kerjaan lain, tak ada inspirasi yang berbaik hati mau singgah bertamu di otak Taecyeon.

Sebuah erangan kecil mendadak terdengar dari arah luar pintu, mampu menarik perhatian Taecyeon dari layar komputernya. Mengira hanya halusinasinya atau ia hanya salah dengar, Taecyeon mengabaikannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, erangan itu terdengar lagi. Oke, sekarang itu benar-benar aneh.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar dan mengintip dengan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. "Halo?"

Suara erangan bernada tinggi terdengar dari dapur yang dekat dengan kamarnya. Taecyeon pun memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju ruang kecil dapur di sebelah kamarnya.

"Minjun?"

Namja manis yang berdiri membelakanginya itu tersentak. "Y-yah. Kau mau apa?" tanya Minjun tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Taecyeon berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar kau mengerang..."

Ia melihat tubuh Minjun sedikit menggeliat, menekan perutnya ke depan sisi counter dapur. "Aku baik-baik saja... Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Taecyeon mengangkat alis, tidak menuruti perintah Minjun untuk pergi dari sana. Napas Minjun terdengar putus-putus saat Taecyeon melangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"K-kembali saja ke kamarmu sana!"

"Hei!" Taecyeon meraih bahu namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, menariknya menjauh dari sisi counter dapur. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Minjun mengerang sambil membungkuk, bertahan dalam posisinya untuk tetap membelakangi namja tinggi itu.

"Hei... kau sakit?" tanya Taecyeon khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit, dasar bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh?"

"Sudahlah. Pergi saja sana!"

Taecyeon meraih kedua bahu Minjun, memaksanya membalik tubuhnya dan mendorong punggungnya di pinggir counter dapur. Mata Taecyeon melebar saat ia melihat sebuah gundukan yang menonjol di balik celana namja pecinta panda di hadapannya.

"K-kau melakukannya..." Taecyeon mengangkat alis. "...di dapur?"

"Pergi..."

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi ke kamar mandi atau ke tempat lain."

"Sudah terlambat sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu sudah terlambat?" Taecyeon mengamati Minjun yang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dan duduk di lantai, tangan Minjun meluncur turun di atas pangkal pahanya sendiri, di bagian yang menonjol tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu di sini!"

"Wae?... Apa kau akan menghentikan aku?" Minjun menggigit bibir, meremas penisnya yang masih terbalut celananya.

"Di sini kotor..." Taecyeon berlutut di depan namja manis itu, menyambar pergelangan tangan Minjun, menarik tangannya untuk lepas dari selangkangannya.

Minjun mengerang, tangannya makin mencengkeram erat penisnya untuk bertahan, pahanya bergerak menjepit tangan di atas selangkangannya sementara Taecyeon berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" maki Minjun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Nichkhun mengucek mata, berdiri di ambang perbatasan dapur. Melihat dua namja yang duduk di lantai di balik meja dapur, hingga Nichkhun hanya bisa melihat kepala Minjun dan Taecyeon.

Sebelum Taecyeon memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara, Minjun menarik kerah bajunya mendekat.

"Jika kau mengatakan kepadanya apa yang aku lakukan maka aku akan memberitahu semua orang kalau kau yang mendorongku ke lantai, meraih penisku dan mencoba untuk memperkosa aku."

Mata Taecyeon melebar.

"Minjun?" Nichkhun berkedip.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kembali saja ke tempat tidurmu."

"Hm..." Nichkhun menurut, berbalik pergi meninggalkan dua laki-laki yang duduk di lantai.

"M-megapa kau mengatakan itu?" desis Taecyeon.

"Karena aku ingin kau melakukannya."

"Apa?"

Minjun gantian menggengam tangan Taecyeon di atas tangan satunya, menariknya lalu menuntun telapak tangan besar Taecyeon untuk menekan tonjolan di selangkangan Minjun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Taecyeon bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sentuh saja aku."

"Tidak!"

"Pelankan suaramu." perintah Minjun.

Minjun meremas tangan Taecyeon di atas penisnya yang masih memakai celana, ia mengerang sambil menunduk dalam.

"Minjun... Lepaskan tanganku."

"Akan ku lepas... setelah aku puas."

Taecyeon tak lagi membantah, selalu saja ia tak mampu menolak keinginan hyung-nya satu ini. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, sementara Minjun menggigit bibirnya keras sambil menggosok tangan Taecyeon di atas gundukan celananya. Saat Taecyeon menutup mata, indranya malah menjadi lebih tajam, membuatnya bisa merasakan lebih jelas penis pemuda pecinta panda itu dibalik celananya.

Minjun mendesah pelan, mengerang serak sambil mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Taecyeon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melihatnya, pandangan matanya terkunci pada Minjun di depannya. Dia menelan ludah, tak lagi bisa berpaling dari pandangan di hadapannya.

Cara Minjun yang sesekali mengunyah bibirnya sebelum mengisapnya ke dalam mulutnya atau cara Minjun menjulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk membasahi bibir atasnya, membuat Taecyeon bergeser maju lebih dekat. Dia mengamati sosok namja manis itu menggeliat, menekan dadanya mundur sebelum mendorong pinggulnya ke depan, menekan tangan Taecyeon dan menggosoknya di atas penis Minjun yang makin mengeras di balik celananya.

"F-fuck Taecyeon..."

Dia membeku, matanya melebar melihat Minjun, yang menatapnya dengan nafsu. Namja manis itu tiba-tiba berdiri, membungkuk dan bersandar di depan meja dapur.

"Berdiri Taecyeon."

"Apa?"

"Ber. Di. Ri."

Alis Taecyeon terangkat sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Pinggul Minjun bergoyang maju-mundur, menghinoptis mata Taecyeon.

"Tampar aku."

Taecyeon berkedip. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Tampar pantatku Taecyeon."

"A-aku..."

"Tampar saja pantatku seperti saat kau melakukannya di dance 10 out of 10."

Pemuda jangkung itu menelan ludahnya, ia mengayunkan tangannya dan menampar ringan pantat Minjun. Dia mendengar napas Minjun yang berhembus frustasi.

"Lakukan lebih keras."

Taecyeon ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum kembali menampar pantat Minjun dengan cepat.

"Fuck Taecyeon! Lakukan lebih keras! Tampar pantatku sekeras mungkin!"

Taecyeon berkedip, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Minjun berubah seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti dia yang biasanya... Taecyeon melihat telapak tangannya dulu, lalu kembali menampar pantat Minjun.

"Apa kau seorang wanita? Aku ingin kau menamparku dengan sangat keras sampai aku tidak bisa duduk selama sebulan!"

Taecyeon menatap tangannya, tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menampar pantat Minjun dengan keras.

"Jadilah seorang pria!" Minjun menggoyangkan pantatnya.

Taecyeon mengayunkan tangannya di udara sejauh yang ia bisa, lalu dengan cepat memukul keras pantat Minjun. Tubuh Minjun melesat maju karena dorongan tamparan itu, ia mengerang.

"Lagi."

"M-minjun..."

"Lakukan lagi!"

Taecyeon menamparnya lebih keras, suara tamparannya bergema di penjuru dapur.

"Fuck Taecyeon... Satu kali lagi."

Namja jangkung itu menampar pantat itu sangat keras, membuat Minjun terdorong sampai dadanya terjatuh di atas meja. Minjun terengah-engah, tangannya meraih ritsleting celananya dan menariknya ke bawah.

Taecyeon menekan giginya erat, penisnya berdenyut-denyut semakin mengeras di dalam celananya dan ia berharap bahwa ia bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Lari, mungkin ke kamar mandi atau kamarnya sendiri tapi kehadiran Minjun seolah mampu menahannya di sana. Itu karena tubuh Minjun dan segala gerakannya, juga karena keinginan Taecyeon sendiri untuk tetap berada di sana.

Minjun menggoyangkan pantatnya lagi, menarik celananya turun dan melepaskannya dari mata kakinya. Taecyeon menggigit bibir sambil melihat kulit merah di pantat hyung-nya. Minjun mengkangkang kakinya, celana dalam ketat hitam masih menempel di pinggulnya, tetapi Taecyeon bisa melihat tonjolan itu yang tampak mengeras di balik celana hitamnya, penis Minjun.

"Taecyeon ..." Minjun menghela napas berat, memutar kepalanya dan melihat namja tinggi di belakangnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Taecyeon bisa merasakan kedutan penisnya di celana. "A-apa?"

Minjun meraba pantatnya sendiri, menjulurkan jarinya di tengah-tengah belahan pantat yang masih dilapisi celana dalam hitam. Dia mengerang, jarinya menekan di antara belahan pantatnya, seperti apa yang diduga Taecyeon, jari Minjun menekan holenya sendiri di luar celana dalam. Sebelah tangan Minjun yang lain masuk ke dalam celana di bagian depan, meraih kemaluannya, membelainya pelan, menggoda dirinya. Dia mengerang sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Mmm fuck Taecyeon..." desah Minjun sendiri.

Tangan Taecyeon mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam celananya sendiri. Taecyeon menahan napas melihat Minjun memasukkan jari-jari ke dalam celana, lalu menurunkan bahan tipis itu, membiarkan celana dalam itu jatuh ke bawah mata kaki. Taecyeon bisa merasakan kuku-kukunya yang menekan tangannya sendiri dalam kepalan erat tangan, sambil menatap pantat telanjang namja kecil di hadapannya, ada cetakan telapak tangan merah yang menandai kulit putih pucat itu.

'Itu tanganku...' pikirnya mendesis

Telinganya menangkap suara tutup botol, matanya melirik botol minyak kelapa yang sudah berada di tangan Minjun.

"F-fuck..." dia merintih, mengamati Minjun meremas beberapa cairan minyak kekuningan di tangannya sebelum menggosok jari-jarinya di depan lubang pantatnya.

Minyak itu meluncur masuk ke sela-sela hole dan menyebar di sekitar depan pintu masuk tersebut.

"Oh my god ..." Taecyeon bisa merasakan cairan pre-cum di ujung penisnya seolah menangis ingin diperhatikan agar bisa keluar.

Dia mungkin akan merendam celana basahnya setelah membebaskan batang kerasnya di bawah sana.

"Mmm ... Taec." Minjun mengerang, memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam holenya sendiri.

Pinggulnya bergerak sedikit menjauh dari jarinya tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan jarinya masuk sepenuhnya di dalam lubang itu. Minjun menggoda dirinya sendiri, menggerakkan keluar masuk jarinya, lalu menambahkan jari yang lain, sampai jari yang ketiga.

"Oh fuck yes Taecyeon..."

Namja tinggi itu menelan ludah, tidak yakin mengapa Minjun memanggil namanya ketika ia bahkan tidak bergerak. Dia hanya berdiri di tempat, melihat Minjun dengan diam.

Mulutnya ternganga sedikit ketika hyung-nya itu menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting, membuat Taecyeon bisa mengintip ke dalam sela lubangnya.

Terlihat lebih licin, menggodanya. Minjun menambahkan minyak lagi ke dalam lubang itu, terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai meluncur keluar menuruni paha namja kecil itu. Taecyeon bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar, ingin menyentuhnya, ingin mengusap cairan emas itu dan mendorong masuk ke dalam pantat hyung-nya.

"Taecyeon ..."

Perhatiannya pindah kembali ke wajah Minjun. Hyungnya itu terengah-engah, pipinya memerah dan lidahnya bergerak menjilat bibir gemuk nya yang mengering.

"Fuck me Taecyeon."

Dia berdiri membeku sejenak. Meskipun benar-benar menginginkan ini, tapi ia masih tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dengan langsung dari hyung-nya.

"Aku ingin kau menusuk pantatku dengan sangat keras. Aku ingin penismu Taecyeon. Aku ingin kau di dalam diriku. Aku ingin kau memperkosaku dengan keras dan kasar sampai aku tak bisa lagi duduk."

Butuh waktu kurang dari satu detik untuk Taecyeon kehilangan celana dan kolornya, sementara lidah Minjun menjilat bibirnya lagi. Taecyeon berdiri di belakang Minjun, menggosok kemaluannya di antara minyak yang melapisi bagian luar pintu masuk itu. Dia menutup matanya saat kulit sensitif mereka bertemu.

"B-berhenti menggodaku, masuki penismu... umm... aku ingin kau sekarang... berikan itu pada holeku."

Taecyeon menelan ludah sebelum menahan napas, meraih pangkal kemaluannya dan menyodorkan kasar ke dalam pantat hyung-nya.

"Fuck." Dia tersentak, merasakan panas yang ketat di sekelilingnya, panas, nikmat sampai darahnya menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Aaakhhh!" Minjun mengerang menabrak meja, tangannya terkepal. "Bergerak Taecyeon ..." Dia memerintahkan, mendorong pinggulnya ke belakang.

Taecyeon menurut, menarik pinggul sendiri ke belakang dan menyodorkan ke depan. Dia harus berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan napas sebelum menariknya lagi keluar. Minjun tak sabar mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati penis namja jangkung itu dan mengerang.

"Fuck Taecyeon, bergerak lebih cepat. Aku ingin kau menusuk holeku lebih keras!"

Taecyeon meraih penis Minjun di bawah, menggenggamnya, sambil menarik kembali pinggulnya dan menghentakkan penisnya lebih keras di dalam hole Minjun. "AAKHH!" Minjun berteriak sampai tubuh bagian atasnya terjatuh di atas meja dapur.

"Akh! Ah! Oh! AUH! Ya Taecyeon! Gyaaa! Seperti itu!"

Dia mendorong Minjun dengan keras di depan meja, mendesah dan mengeram setiap kali pinggul mereka bertemu. "Fuck, ini luar biasa nikmat."

"Mmm, penismu... Ah! Mn... terasa begitu nik..mat... Aakhh!" Namja manis itu mengerang, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan air liur yang merembes di sudut bibirnya dan mata berkaca-kaca, tampak sayu dan penuh gairah.

Minjun berusaha mengangkat dadanya dari atas meja, erangannya semakin tinggi saat Taecyeon mendorong lebih dalam penisnya. Namja tinggi itu bisa merasakan dinding Minjun berkedut, makin mengetat kulit penisnya yang memanas, menandakan Minjun segera datang.

"Fuck... masih belum..." umpat Taecyeon di tengah desahannya. Dia menikmati ini terlalu banyak dan ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya, jari-jarinya bergerak membungkus penis Minjun yang sempat terabaikan. Ia menekan ibu jarinya di depan ujung lubang penis Minjun, menahannya agar tak keluar.

"Fuck Taec! Lepaskan tanganmu! Akh!"

"Kau..Ungkh.. belum boleh cum..."

"Mmmn!" Minjun menggigit bibir, poninya yang basah oleh keringat berjatuhan menutupi sisi matanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, tersiksa dengan hasratnya yang tertahan tapi juga sangat menikmati penetrasi Taecyeon yang keras dan tak berhenti.

Kakinya mulai terasa lemah sementara hentakan penis Taecyeon yang tak berkurang kecepatannya sama sekali tak membuat ia beristirahat barang sejenak.

"F-fuck Taecyeon ..." Dia merengek, ingin sekali untuk segera melepas hasrat yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Dia mendorong pinggulnya mundur, berbenturan keras dengan dorongan yang dilakukan namja tinggi di belakangnya, membuat Minjun malah kembali terdorong dengan kasar di atas meja karena kalah kekuatan. Keduanya mendesah nikmat dengan aliran panas dari persatuan mereka. Minjun terengah-engah dengan keras, suaranya mencicit dengan Taecyeon yang bersandar di atas punggungnya.

"Please! Fuck... biarkan aku cum!"

"Segera." Taecyeon terengah-engah di sisi telinga Minjun, napas panasnya menggelitik kulit sensitif Minjun.

"Mmm Taecyeon!" teriak Minjun dengan pergerakan Taecyeon, ia membantu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

Taecyeon bisa merasakan orgasme makin mendekat, perutnya terasa melilit, dinding-dinding ppanas namja manis itu meremas ketat kemaluannya. "Ah! Minjun! "

Dia menghentakkan pinggulnya keras, Cumming dan menyemburkan cairan hangatnya ke dalam hole hyung-nya. Ibu jarinya melepaskan ujung lubang penis Minjun, tangannya langsung diisi dengan air panas, cairan lengket bersamaan dengan suara namja manis itu yang mengerang. Minjun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pinggulnya mengejang terhadap penis Taecyeon yang menyemprotkan isinya di dalam lubangnya.

Taecyeon mengangkat tangannya, menyeka cairan Minjun di seluruh pantatnya. Dia menarik keluar penisnya, mengernyit saat Minjun mengetatkan dindingnya. Taecyeon menyeringai melihat cairannya sendiri yang berwarna putih meluncur keluar dari sela-sela lubang yang merah itu.

"Fuck Taecyeon ..." Minjun terengah-engah, menatapnya dari atas meja. "Itu luar biasa."

"A-a...aku tidak percaya kita baru saja melakukan itu. "

Namja manis itu bangkit dari meja, punggung telanjangnya menabrak dada Taecyeon. Dia tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ya, tapi itu sangat hebat, bukan?"

Minjun mengedipkan mata, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil celananya, dan melangkah keluar dapur sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. Taecyeon menelan ludah sambil melirik ke bawah.

"Sial ... Apa yang baru saja terjadi? "

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan ia berkedip, membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan, melihat ia tahu-tahu sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri, bukan di dapur.

"Apa .. itu?"

Matanya bertemu dengan layar komputer di depannya, kosong seperti sebelumnya. Tangannya terulur meraih mouse, meletakkan tangannya di atas mouse ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa kulit tangannya begitu lengket oleh cairan. Taecyeon perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya dan meringis jijik melihat cairan bening cum di tangan dan mousenya, ia pun melirik ke arah bawah, ke selangkangan dengan resleting celana yang sudah terbuka.

"Sial ..."

Itu **Basah**. Dia baru saja mimpi basah. Tanpa sadar telah mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil bermimpi melakukan hal itu dengan Minjun.

Taecyeon meraih beberapa tisu di atas mejanya, menyeka mouse dan tangannya. Lalu meraih beberapa lembar lagi untuk membersihkan kemaluannya yang lemas.

Tepat saat ia membuang gumpalan tissu itu di keranjang sampah, ia mendengar sebuah erangan dari arah luar pintu kamarnya...

... erangan Minjun.

.

.

.

.

.

**EnD**

**...**

**A/n:: sebebarnya fanfic ini ada sekuelnya... satu chapter lagi... tapi itu tergantung readers sekalian. Apa ini sudah cukup atau masih mau lagi? #Smirk #hentai #Plakk**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
